


Fine Dining

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Noctis wants to take Prompto on a fancy dinner date.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Fine Dining

Noctis barely let Ignis fully into the apartment before practically begging the advisor for assistance. “Specs, I need your help planning a date!” 

Ignis just glared at him. “Good afternoon to you too, your highness.” So many years of etiquette lessons, and this is what comes out?

“Sorry. Good afternoon. I just… I wanna impress Prom, but I don’t know how. Niflheim royalty isn’t like Lucian nobility at all.” Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, looking rather sheepish. Just because their relationship was arranged, on paper, didn’t mean that he didn’t want to be the best fiancé he could be. Prompto was too wonderful not to at least try.

Ignis interrupted Noct’s wayward thoughts. “Do you have any ideas? It’ll be easier to help if I have a base to start with.”

Noctis nodded. “Niflheim’s super cold, so fancy food is a big-deal luxury, right? I want to take him out to a really nice place and let him try a bunch of local food, but I have no clue where. You’re into that kind of stuff, right?” 

Ignis looked pleased. “So you do pay attention. I do know a couple of places that sound like what you’re looking for. Though I must warn you, they won’t have plain cheeseburgers and French fries on their menus. Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Of course! Just because I don’t like the stupid fancy carrot purees and whatnot doesn’t mean I won’t eat it when I have to; you’ve seen me at state dinners. I just don’t want to eat it regularly.”

“Alright, then, would you like for me to make a reservation for the two of you for this weekend at Atera? It’s supposed to be the best of the best.”

“Sounds perfect; thanks, Specs.”

* * *

Soon enough, it was Saturday evening, and both princes were dressed in their civilian finest. Prompto found himself bouncing on his feet in his excitement.

“This’ll be awesome! You know how much I wanted to see what Insomnia thinks of high-class dining. You guys have so much more variety available to you all the time! We have mostly root vegetables, beef, and dairy in Gralea, since not much can handle the cold.” Noctis listened to Prompto go on about the food from his homeland, a dopey grin on his face. Gods, he was cute, especially when he was excited. He offered his arm to his chattering fiancé and led him into the restaurant.

Prompto finally paused for breath once they were seated. He opened the menu to find that there were only three things to order, and two of them were drink pairings. He looked up to find his confusion mirrored in Noctis’s face.

“I guess we’re getting the tasting menu?” Noctis suggested. “This is super weird.”

“Do we want to each get one of the drink pairings, then, so we can try both the wine and the cocktails?”

“Sure. Sounds reasonable.” Noct couldn’t really blame Ignis for whatever nonsense this was; it was technically what he asked for. Maybe next time, he should specify somewhere with actual  _ choices _ .

The one good thing about being in such a fancy restaurant was that nobody batted an eye at the fact that they were royalty. The waitstaff was cordial, but not overly deferential. Once they had their orders placed, the boys chatted amicably about little things, like rumors they’d heard from the Crownsguard or the results of the latest sparring session between Aranea and Crowe. Until their first course arrived.

“Dude. What is this?” Prompto asked in utter disbelief.

“Um, I think she said scallops and apple?”

“Okay, but it looks like a couple of little tubes with some flowers on it. Where’s the actual food?”

“I don’t know. I let Ignis pick this!” Noctis took a tentative bite of the strange dish. Oh, gods, there was horseradish in this, too! He grimaced, desperately trying to force himself to swallow the bizarre flavor combination. Prompto seemed less grossed out, but he was clearly disappointed that the course was barely more than a couple of bites.

“Oh my gods, Noct. There better be like 50 of these tiny plates or I’m going to end up more drunk than full. What is wrong with Insomnians?”

“You know as well as I do that this isn’t how most of Insomnia eats. I’ve taken you to the food stalls in Little Galahd!”

“I know… But you’re not allowed to let Ignis pick again. This is ridiculous!”

The courses continued similarly, with a permanently disgusted Noctis and an increasingly frustrated Prompto. After the final course, the boys practically begged for the check. They both wanted real food now! Once they paid, Noctis pulled out his phone.

“Whatcha looking for?” Prompto inquired.

“The nearest Crow’s Nest. It’s got real food in human proportions. And won’t cost Nyx’s entire paycheck.”

“That sounds awesome right now.” They headed down the sidewalk, following Noct’s phone map.

“C’mon, let’s go get us a mouthful of happiness.” Prompto sputtered in response.

“Dude, what in the world did you just say?”

“A mouthful of happiness. It’s their slogan. Have you not heard any of their radio ads? You’ve been here for what, two months already?”

“I’ve been busy!” 

As soon as the boys got to the Crow’s Nest, Noctis tossed his suit jacket and tie on the bench seat before flopping into it himself. 

“Ah, I feel better already. Just smell that fry oil.” Prompto laughed as he, too, removed his coat and tie, then nudged the table towards Noctis to make room for his belly. Dang scrawny Insomnians. Soon enough, a waitress with a soothing Leiden accent came up to them with a pair of menus.

“How’re you boys doin’ tonight? Can I start y’all with some drinks?”

“Can we get a bottle of Jetty’s each?” Noct asked.   
  


“Sure thing, hon, be right on it! I’ll give you two some time with the menu,” she stated before walking away to put in their drink orders. Prompto flipped through the menu, pleased to find food he could actually recognize, even if he hadn’t eaten a decent chunk of it before. He decided on what appeared to be a large salmon filet covered in cheese. Sounded weird, but tasty. Just in time, too--the waitress was back.   
  


“Y’all ready to order?”

Noctis went first. “Can I get a cheeseburger, no veggies, and a side of fries?” If Ignis wasn’t here to hound him, he wasn’t going to eat stupid rabbit food. Especially after their earlier fiasco.

“And for you?”

“Uh, the Kenny’s Salmon?”

“Fries with that okay?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” 

Once they had their food ordered, Noctis dragged Prompto out of his seat and towards the corner of the diner.

“You ever played Justice Monsters before?” He held out a few coins.

“No, I’ve told you I was relatively isolated before I got here, right? No public schooling or diner meals like you.”

“C’mon, then, I’ll teach you. See these buttons here…” They quickly got absorbed into the pinball game, until they were kindly interrupted by the waitress.

“Hey, boys, yer food’s ready for ya. Don’t want it to get cold, do ya?” 

Noctis blushed. “Thank you, ma’am.” They quickly finished their round and headed back to their booth. Noctis lifted his bun. No lettuce, no tomato, no sneaky onions? He squirted a hearty dose of ketchup on his sandwich before taking a mighty bite.

Prompto watched the ritual fondly, before picking up his fork and taking a bite of his salmon. Oh man, there was so much more flavor in that one bite than the entire excuse for a meal at that stupid fancy restaurant, and more of it, to boot. He eagerly downed his salmon.

After finally having a sufficiently-sized meal, the boys found themselves half-heartedly sword fighting with leftover fries as the post-dinner lethargy set in. Noctis sent a text to Ignis to pick them up, before asking Prompto if he wanted to play more Justice Monsters.

“Nah. You want to come over to my side of the table, though? I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to curl up and sleep for a million years.”

Noctis chuckled and crawled into his fiancé’s arms, resting his head on his soft chest. “Sorry the original dinner plans sucked.”

“It’s fine. It was still an awesome date, because it was with you.” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Noct’s head. “I love you, you dork.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
